Una visión diferente
by Candace Flynn alter ego
Summary: Siempre me han gustado las parejas inverosímiles. Es por eso que me llama la atención el posible binomio y el romance entre Beck y Cat. De ser posible, éstas son algunas escenas, momentos y retales de su posible relación. Amistad, intimidad, pasión, enamoramiento y mucho teatro. ¿Podría haber sido así, si lo hubiera sido?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la historia que narro a continuación pertenecen son originales de la serie VICTORIOUS, creada por Dan Schneider y emitida por Nickelodeon. Los derechos no son míos y únicamente escribo sobre ellos con la intención de entretener, con respeto para sus creadores originales.

 **Nota:** Es increíble lo mucho que me gustan las parejas inverosímiles, tanto de libros como de series. La primera vez que me planteé a Beck y Cat juntos (¿Bac? ¿Cetck? Aún no lo domino del todo) me pareció tan improbable, que acabó gustándome.

Puede que la serie no diera muestras de que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar pero como sucede casi siempre en los drabbles que publico… lo más improbable suele ser, siempre, lo mejor. Mi primera escena, es todavía, de momentos de instituto. Si os gusta, seguramente traeré más, de futuro, con los protagonistas adultos, etc.

Espero os guste, ¡gracias de antemano por las lecturas y los reviews!

 _ **MÉTODO**_

La segunda bofetada envió a Cat al suelo. De no haber estirado los brazos a tiempo, su cabeza habría impactado contra el frío cemento y el mareo que ya sentía habría contribuido a un más que posible desmayo.

Con mirada aterrorizada, observó a la sombra que se cernía sobre ella, con la súplica muriendo en los labios al verle alzar de nuevo la mano contra ella. La sangre, que goteaba de su nariz, le rozó los labios, haciéndola probar su sabor metálico y ligeramente salado.

−No… por favor…

El individuo pareció apiadarse de ella, claro que la calma duró solo un segundo. Con el estómago contraído, Cat le vio preparar la pierna y supo, contrayéndose para intentar evitar el golpe que sin duda llegaría cuando menos lo esperara, que pensaba darle patadas.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos, rogando que la inconsciencia se la llevara lejos y le evitara el dolor, fue el rostro rabioso y colérico de su agresor. Éste se preparaba para asestar el golpe de gracia, estaba casi listo.

Cat le oyó gritar, le oyó levantar la bota del suelo, y después…

Después nada.

−¡No puedo!

−¡Corten!

Sikowitz lanzó el cuaderno al suelo, en tanto a su alrededor, el resto de alumnos que presenciaba la clase rompían en murmuraciones. Alguien le pasó un pañuelo a Cat, que se había sentado sobre el escenario y secaba los restos de sangre falsa de su nariz.

−Beck… esto es una escena –dijo el profesor.

El alumno aludido, que se mesaba el pelo y mantenía con mucho tiento las distancias entre el cuerpo blando de su compañera y las pesadas botas militares que le habían prestado, dos números mayores a las que usaba, se encogió de hombros.

−No puedo pegar a Cat, es… nada en el mundo lo justificaría.

−Eres un humorista fracasado reconvertido en ex-militar rehabilitado –Sikowitz, que alzó las cejas como si con ello todo estuviera dicho, le miró expectante−, ¡está completamente justificado que emprendas tu ira y frustración contra la mujer por la cual dejaste tu carrera!

−Ella solo quería que tuviéramos una vida mejor –explicó Beck, empecinado, mientras señalaba a Cat−, ¿no es cierto, cariño?

−Oh, sí, lo es. Pero debes pegarme.

Cat sonreía, con los restos de la sangre falsa aun escurriendo por su mentón. A pesar de lo ridículo de la situación, Beck no se sentía nada inclinado a dejarse llevar por la diversión. Y es que desde que era estudiante en el Hollywood Arts, había hecho todo tipo de escenas, sin que éstas le supusieran ningún problema.

Por el contrario, era capaz de meterse en cualquier personaje, creérselo y hacerlo vivir. Solo tenía que quererlo. Era su método. Dejaba de ser Beck Oliver. Eso nunca había fallado.

Hasta ahora.

−Lo siento Sikowitz, no puedo agredir a Cat. Solo… ¡mírala! ¿Qué hombre haría algo así?

Ella le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros de forma adorable.

−Bien… −el profesor se paseó por la sala, valorando la situación−, está claro, Cat, que has tenido mucha suerte con el marido que yo, en mi experiencia, te he otorgado en este improvisado guión escrito anoche.

−Sí, he tenido mucha suerte.

−Tendríamos unos hijos con un pelo increíble –Beck por fin logró sonreír, estirando la mano para ayudar a Cat a incorporarse−, ¿seguro que estás bien?

−Estoy muy bien Beck, gracias.

−De acuerdo, ¡clase, cinco minutos de descanso! Después transformaremos esta escena de violencia brutal en una dramática sucesión de diálogos improvisados, ¿te parece bien, Beck? ¿Cat?

Los dos asintieron.

−Estupendo –Sikowitz se echó al hombro su bandolera, dispuesto a salir de la sala en busca de algo para beber−, sigues siendo un marido herido, Oliver, busca algo en Cat que te inspire.

Beck, cuya mano todavía sujetaba la de su pelirroja compañera, cuya sangre falsa se había ido secando alrededor de sus labios y mentón, esbozó una sonrisa. Contempló su rostro risueño y su mirada brillante.

−Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

Cat se rio, quitándole toda importancia con un gesto de la mano.

Era un comienzo, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía todavía.


End file.
